I'll always be your Superhero
by julietart
Summary: Piper came to Beacon hills to help Scott and his friends. But if history between her and Derek get in the way of stopping him... who knows. stiles/oc scott/allison Please Review! and dont be afraid to be mean. *ABANDONED STORY* *WON'T BE FINISHED*


**SInce I'm nuch too impatient to wait for the second season, I stared making up my own! Obviously, I own nothing execpt for my characters Piper and Ryder, and if i did Tyler Posey wouldn't own a single shirt ;) I especially dont own the lyrics i poster.**

**This story is based on the fact that Derek went bad/evil as soon as he became alpha... And changed JAckson, and Lydia is out of the hospital.**

**Hope you like it! Please review and don't be afraid to get mean!**

Piper's POV

I pulled up to Beacon Hills High School, my new school, it wasnt much of anything special to me. I've moved almost a million times in my life, on and off homeschooling, different states even different countries. So to me, this was just another stop on the way to freedom...

Until I got out of my car, that is.

I could smell it, another werewolf, the scent hit me like a load of bricks. There must be more than one. That must be why Ryder sent me here.

Ryder took me in when was little, right after the hunters killed my family. He was especially worried about me because, well, my father was an alpha. And since a hunter killed him, I got his powers... I was a 4-year-old alpha, and people tried to kill me everywhere I went. So we hid, everywhere, but now that i'm 17 and can baisicly take care of myself he sends me to cities where a new werewolf needs help.

Ryder told me the "problem wolf", as i like to call it, Is Derek Hale. I've got some personal beef with this guy and if i see him, so help me god, I will rip his little alpha ass in half.

Then which one is it, the one im supposed to help? I scanned the parking lot only to see hundreds of kids waitiing for school to begin. I decided to just follow the scent. swerving in and around groups of teenagers I almost crossed the entire lot, But i think i found them, well i found where the scent was the strongest. i sat down at a close by bench and listened.

"So you're both ready for tomorrow night?" a pretty brunette asked. She looked worried, two of the guys looked each other. The taller of the two, with light brown hair looked scared to death, while the other with dark brown curly hair just shurgged.

"Guess so." He said and grabbed the girl's hand. "You know I wont be me, right? I'm gonna be a big jerk as far as Stiles has told me." Looked to who i guess is Stiles, he stood the awkwardly as if he was the odd man out in the group... it was really cute. I smiled to myself before shalking my head. _What are you thinking! Don' get mixed up in feelings!_

"Major Asshole." Said Stiles. "You made out with lydia when you said you were asking if she liked me!" The girl's face turned from curiosity to disgust in about three seconds.

"I said I was sorry!" Said the boy. "Anyway, Allison, just know that its not me talking it's the wolf." _Wolf? So these are the werewolves!_ I jumped up and sped over there, but stopped, I mean what the hell am I supposed to say? But it was too late. The boy with the dark, curly hair must have smelled me, and whipped around. I slowly walked towards them. He pushed the girl behind him.

"No, no! I'm not here to hurt you!" i said as nicely as I possibly could.

"Who are you?" the other boy, most likely the other werewolf, asked.

"I'm Piper. It's ok, i'm actually here to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"I hear Derek Hale is giving you some issues and im here to solve them."

"How do you know who he is?"

"It's personal." I say with a straight face. "How'd he get to be an alpha? and what's going on with him?"

"It's personal" Said the dark haired boy imediatly. "I'm scott, This is Allison, Stiles, and Jackson." He gestured to each of them.

"Meet me after school? we can talk." I said, they agreed, and we went on our way as the bell rang.

I leaned against my new black Kia Soul and listened to my ipod. I turned it up even louder;

"I doubt it is your style  
>Not to get what you set out to acquire<br>The eyes are on fire  
>You are the unforecasted storm"<p>

It's my favorite band, Arctic Monnkeys. I saw the Scott and his friends leave the school, so i turned off my ipod and headed toward them. I smiled at him to say hello, and sent a special little smile to stiles, who seemed pretty giddy about it. And we walked in silence for a while until we were away from all the crowds. And ended up a little ways into the forest.

I gave them the whole story. Leaving out certain things like being an alpha, and my family and stuff but told them about how I help people er, werewolves, that is. They told me what was going on here. How Scot was bitten first and Jackson is really new to this, how its barely been a week since. Funny though, it seemed like Allison was as new to some of this information as i was.

We were all geting along pretty well, untill I heard something deeper in the woods. my alpha sences picked it up much before Scott and Jackson. It was growing closer...

Until the one and only Derek Hale stepped out from behind a tree. HIs eyes glowing red, he looked much older than i remeber him, as if he'd aged many years in just one.

"Piper. How nice to see my favorite cousin again." He said through gritted teeth.

"Likewise" I said.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Stiles began; "_cousin?" _The others looked just as confused.

"But his family died in a fire..." Scott said.

"I was living in paris at that time." They aren't supposed to know this much about me. I come in, kick someone's ass, then leave. That's it, end of story, case closed. But apparently not this time. I Flashed my fangs and le my eys glow trying to scare him away, as if it would work...

"So, now that we're _both_ alphas, lets have that litle duel you challenged me to last year." He spat out, feeling like he would win.

"As if you would beat me. Remeber, i have 13 more years of experince than you. and am therefore 13 times stronger than you. I bet you can't even change into the full wolf yet, Can you?" I said playfully.

That set him off. He came charging at me, but i was ready. All i had to do was give hm one swift punch in the stomach to send him flying into the forest. He landed on his back what looked like a mile away and scurried off into the distance. That had to hurt.

Oh shit... they saw all that...

I turned around to see four wide open mouths. It seemed Allison was having a hard time staying up right, Stiles was speechless, which is saying something, and Scott and Jackson just looked like they were wondering if they can do that too.

"That... Was... AWESOME!" Stiles shouted and punched the air.

"So you're an-" Scott began

"An alpha." I said.

"So why are you stronger than Derek?" Stiles seemed to beholding back a million questions thaT I suppose I'll have to answer eventually.

"Every second that you're an alpha you grow that much stronger, and well I've been alpha the longest, ever, that we know of." I was almost embaressed to say it.

"So youre like the strongest person ever?" Jackson looked incredably jellous. Was that all he's in this for? the power?

"Um, maybe?" I said. "But it's not _that_ important, is it?"

"Uh, DUH" Was all that Stiles seemed to be able to say, it was really cute...

Allison still hadn't found her voice by the time we had walked back to school. But i climbed into my car content. I think i at least made friends with these people. Well, i think i have...

This could go well after all.

v

v

v


End file.
